I'd Die For You
by dayglo1
Summary: I suck at these, just read. G/C


Title: I'd Die For You  
  
Summary: You can't tell me it's not worth trying for/ I can't help it, there is nothing I want more/ I would fight for you, I'd lie for you/ Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you/ You know it's true/ Everything I do/ I do for you  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue, I have no money. Song's not mine either.  
  
Author's Notes: Nope, this still isn't the last chapter of Choices(it just doesn't seem to want to be written). This is just another little something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Everything I Do (I Do It For You) is by Bryan Adams.  
  
Oh yeah, I finally got up all of my CSI fic onto my website. If you want to check it out, it's at:   
Look into my eyes   
Catherine looked at Grissom as they walked to his car. She'd been surprised when he asked her to go out to dinner with him. They'd gone out to eat together before sure, but this was different somehow. They'd had a good time and for not the first time, Catherine found herself wondering about the possibility of something more that friendship between them. Grissom caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back as she realized he was having the same thoughts.  
You will see what you mean to me   
Search your heart search your soul   
When you find me then you'll search no more   
They got into the car and talked about nothing and everything as they headed back to her place. They skirted around the subject that was on both of their minds. There'd be plenty of time to discuss it later. They never even saw a car coming to their right run the red light, until it was too late.  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for   
Panicked, Gil tried to turn the car away from the approaching vehicle. When he realized it was futile, he threw himself over Catherine, trying to shield her from the car hitting her door.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for   
A split second before the car hit, Catherine felt Grissom throw himself over her. Then, time seemed to stand still as first thunderous noise, then utter silence, reigned. Finally, Catherine was able to move. She cautiously sat up, noticing with great relief that nothing seemed to be broken. Then she saw Grissom, slumped partially onto the floor of the passenger's side. He was still.  
You know it's true everything I do I do it for you   
As the paramedics placed his stretcher into the ambulance, Catherine struggled to focus back on the questions Brass was asking her. The night crew had taken the call and Brass had decided to take care of this one himself. He tried again to get her attention, "Catherine?"  
  
She looked back at him, "Yeah"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She felt tears fill her eyes and burn the back of her throat as she responded, "He tried to protect me".  
Look into your heart you will find   
There is nothing there to hide   
She sat in the hospital hallway, waiting for news on Grissom. After Brass had finished with his questions, he'd taken her to the hospital where she'd been checked over. She had quite a few bruises and would be very sore the next day, but otherwise she was okay. Grissom, on the other hand, they weren't sure would make it. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Just a couple of hours ago, they had been contemplating something new for them, and now it might be over before it ever had a chance to begin.  
Take me as I am take my life   
I would give it all I would sacrifice   
Warrick sat down next to her. The shift had ended, and instead of heading home, the crew had gone to the hospital to join Catherine in her wait for news on Grissom. He'd been taken into surgery for extensive internal damage, and it was a toss up on whether or not he'd survive the procedure. Looking at her, Warrick knew that she would give anything to go back to the accident, to change it so that it had been her to take the brunt of the impact instead of Grissom. She'd give anything for it to be her instead of him in that room right now.  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for   
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more   
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you   
After the surgery, she was allowed to sit with Grissom in his hospital room. He'd survived the procedure and the doctors were slowly becoming more optimistic about his condition. They told Catherine that the next twenty-four hours would be crucial. She sat there and begged for him to be strong, for him to live. He'd been willing to die for her, now she was asking him to live for her.  
There is no love, like your love   
And no other could give me more love   
There's nowhere, unless you're there   
All the time, all the way   
She didn't know what she'd do if he didn't make it. Over the years, he had become her best friend, her confidant, and now they were on the edge of him becoming so much more. He had to live.  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for   
I can't help it, there is nothing I want more   
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you   
Gil could hear Catherine talking. He was so glad she was okay. She was asking him to wake up, to live. She wanted him to be by her side for years to come. She wanted him to stay. He had been willing to die for her, he knew he would happily live for her as well.  
You know it's true   
Everything I do   
Catherine continued to ramble on to the unconscious man in front of her, not even pausing as she wiped away her tears with her free hand, the other one holding Grissom's. Then, she froze when she felt a slight squeeze. Looking up, she stared into Grissom's bright blue eyes, staring back at her.  
I do for you  
  
Finis 


End file.
